fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Claude/Quotes
Chapter Quotes White Clouds Chapter 1: Three Houses Rivalry of the Houses (Mission) White Clouds Chapter 2: Familiar Scenery Vs Kostas * Kostas: Spoiled little noble! Just die like a good little rich kid! * Claude: Being noble has nothing to do with who you are a person or who hard you life is. Your logic is illogical! White Clouds Chapter 7: Field of the Eagle and Lion Battle of the Eagle and Lion (Mission) * "Remember, we’re not just fighting for honor. There’s a prize at stake!" Based on Player's Movements in Battle * "The Black Eagles and Blue Lions are fighting... Maybe we can sneak right past them." After Golden Deer Units Defeat * "Who told you to jump out there? Now we've got no choice. Capture the central hill!" Vs. Dimitri * Claude: Hey, Your Royalness! If you promise to let me have the prize, I'll let you take the honor of victory. Do we have a deal? * Dimitri: Enough of your foolishness! I... Wait a moment. You are trying to anger me, is that it? * Claude: Saw right through me, did you? Well, if there's no deal, I'll just have to win this thing fair and square! * Dimitri: I will happily face you, here and now. Do not hold back, Claude! Vs. Edelgard * Claude: Hey, Princess! Heads up! There's a rat right by your Imperial feet... * Edelgard: BAH! I - Huh. How dare you make a fool out of me. You will not rile me with such childish tactics. * Claude: Ah, so the sheer terror in your eyes was...something else entirely. My mistake. Anyway, it was only a joke. * Edelgard: You really hope to unsettle me with childish jokes? It won't work. You must stand and fight! Defeat Quote * "Sorry, but it's about time I make my exit... The rest of you...please, finish the job!" White Clouds Chapter 9: Cause of Sorrow Garreg Mach Monastery * "Ah, what a burden to be great at everything." (White Heron Cup won) Paralogue: Land of the Golden Deer Vs Acheron * Claude: I did hear that some good-for-nothing inherited this territory. I guess that's you, then. * Acheron: Who do you think you are? I'm not a good-for-nothing! You are! * Claude: If you were actually good for anything at all, I'd at least expect you to recognize who I am... Azure Moon Chapter 19: The Golden Deer's Plea Saving Derdriu (Mission) * Talked to with Byleth ** "Professor, if you had chosen me instead of Dimitri... No. I shouldn't dwell on it. I'm grateful you came. I'm glad to have your strength, if only for today." * Talked to with Dimitri ** Dimitri: You're OK... Can you still fight, Claude? ** Claude: '''You barely snatch me from the jaws of death, and now you're recruiting me! You sure know how to inspire loyalty, Your Majesty. ** '''Claude: '''Sadly, I'm not free to move here, for many reasons. You'll have to repel the Empire without me... * Talked to with any other character ** "I missed that face! And you're just in time. Thanks for that." Verdant Wind Chapter 16: The Rose-Colored River Vs. Acheron * '''Acheron: The declining Alliance will be finished if I kill you. The Empire will herald the new age! * Claude: Only if you manage to kill me. Hm? What's that to the north? Looks like the home of another opportunistic noble is burning... * Acheron: That's...that's my castle! NO! * Claude: That's the declining Alliance at work, right there. Seems like you were facing the wrong way, Weathervane! Verdant Wind Chapter 17: Blood of the Eagle and Lion Vs. Dimitri * Dimitri: Are you trying to stop me too? Then I'll just have to kill you! * Claude: Calm down, Dimitri! What does it achieve, us killing each other here? * Dimitri: Move, Claude. I have no time to exchange words with you. * Claude: It doesn't matter what I'm saying, does it? You aren't even listening. But I'm not gonna budge. Vs. Edelgard * Claude: We haven't seen each other since Garreg Mach. You've grown lovelier than ever Edelgard. * Edelgard: You're not so unfortunate yourself. And you have the aid of the professor. Frankly, I'm jealous. * Edelgard: Now's the chance for you and the professor to leave. * Claude: I'm afraid we have to decline. Even if we left, we'd just have to come right back. Paralogue: The Sleeping Sand Legend Vs The Wind Caller * The Wind Caller: I smell those detestable 10 Elites... Who are you? * Claude: I'm the grandson of the grandson of the grandson of the elite Riegan. Now tell me who you are! * The Wind Caller: I am your family's enemy. If you carry the blood of the 10 Elites, you cannot be permitted to live. * Claude: What do you mean by that? And what's that Crest on your forehead. * The Wind Caller: No more talk. If you wish to survive, you must destroy me! Enemy Claude White Clouds Chapter 7: Field of the Eagle and Lion Vs. Byleth * "This is a great chance for me to find out if the Sword of the Creator really is all it's cracked up to be. On that note, you'd better not surrender too quickly!" Crimson Flower Chapter 14: The Master Tactician "Heh... So sad that our reunion should take place on the battlefield." Vs. Byleth * "Teach... You should have chosen me instead of Edelgard. No point in whining about it now, I suppose. Sorry, but I'll be taking the win today." Vs. Edelgard * Claude: We haven't seen each other since Garreg Mach. You've grown lovelier than ever, Edelgard. * Edelgard: You're not so unfortunate yourself. And as usual, you're here at a most inopportune moment. * Claude: Well, I'm sure we have much more to talk about... But how about we settle things first? * Edelgard: No objections here. Prepare yourself, Claude. Defeat Quote (If defeated by Byleth or Edelgard) * Claude: Enough! You've bested me. If I die here, the Alliance becomes part of the Empire. * Edelgard: Do you yield, then? You've never known when to give up. * Claude: Well, I can't just surrender so easily. I'm responsible for the others. If you're as smart as you seem, I bet you've figured out why I was able to summon Almyran reinforcements. Wouldn't it be better to let me go and have me in your debt? ** Spare: Thank you, Professor. And you, Edelgard. I'm truly grateful for your courageous decision. I will return your kindness one day... I promise. (Claude flies away) ** Kill: I see. Right until the very end, I've read this whole thing terribly wrong... All my hopes have fallen to ash... It's all up to you now, Edelgard... I really hope you do make the world...better... (Claude dies) * Edelgard: Everybody! Raise your voices in a victory cheer! Derdriu is ours! Death Quote (If defeated by anyone else) * "The plan's not working... The fate of the Leicester Alliance, and all of my dreams, have fallen to ash... It's all up to you now, Edelgard... I really hope you do make the world...better... (Claude dies)" Azure Moon Chapter 17: Blood of the Eagle and Lion To War at Gronder (Mission) * "The Kingdom army doesn't look too interested in joining forces with us. Let's take a moment to see how this all unfolds..." (mission start) Mid-Battle * "Hmph. The Empire and Kingdom are mixed up in this battle. It's a struggle to target the right one. Such are the rules of melee. We'll just have to crush anyone who isn't an ally!" (mid-battle) * "They wanna crush us before the Imperial Army? Then we'll show them what we'll made of!" (mid-battle if the player targets the Alliance without engaging the Empire) Allies Defeated * "Hilda, you've done well. Leave the rest to me." * "Leonie fell? Did I underestimate the enemy?" * "Lysithea... She burned too brightly, and faded too fast..." * "I'm sorry, Ignatz... I wasn't able to save you..." * "Raphael! Don't worry, I promise to look after your sister..." Battle Quotes * "So sad that our reunion should take place on the battlefield." Vs. Byleth * So, you're actually alive, Teach! It's a shame you aren't on our side. Anyway, isn't the Empire your enemy? Us fighting seems like a waste... Defeat Quote * "Arrgh... I thought we had a chance, but there was no way to predict the movements of the Kingdom army. I can't afford to die here. I have to retreat." Garreg Mach Monastery Choir Practice * "There’s someone who’s slightly off… Oh well. That adds some color, I suppose." Cooking * "We can't blaze ahead if we let the status quo confide us. Let's try coloring outside the lines... only with food. This combination of ingredients is creative, right? Now I just need to cut them to the proper sizes." Dining Hall * "That smell... it's amazing! My fav, in fact. Do you like it too?" * "Eating is life. Literrally, you'll die without it." * "I'm not a fan of this food, but...I can't be picky. I'll just hold my nose and gut through it." With Hilda Support Level * Hilda: OK, I am fuuuull. Want some, Professor? * Claude: Don’t fall for it, Teach. Hilda’s gifts always come with a price. She’ll be asking you to do this or that for her in return, mark my words. Support Level * Claude: This meager meal isn't enough to fill me up. I'd really prefer a daily, lavish feast! * Hilda: Feasts are special because they're kinda rare. If you had a feast every day, you'd start to be sick of 'em. Support Level * Hilda: Thanks to you two, I get to sit down and enjoy this tasty meal. * Claude: A meal you can eat while listening to Hilda praise you is a gift all its own. Right, Teach? With Lorenz Support Level * Lorenz: If you wanted to invite someone else to dine with us, professor, I would have preferred you choose a lady. * Claude: Eh, I don't mind a straitlaced noble joining us. I'm happy just to share a meal with Teach. Support Level * Claude: Whenever I eat with you, Lorenz, I always feel like I have to mind my manners. It's awful. * Lorenz: Good. You should mind your manners even when I am not watching. You are a noble, after all. Support Level * Lorenz: If someday our positions change, we will not have many opportunities to eat together like this. * Claude: True. That would make this moment a priceless memory... Nah, just kidding. Let's just eat already. Gifts * "Sure, I guess I can to this off your hands." (Disliked gift) * "Oh, thanks." (Liked gift) * "Hey, this is great! thanks!" (Favorite gift) Lost Items * "Hey, that's mine ! Thanks for fiding it." * "A lost item? Sorry, but that's not mine. I have no idea whose it is, either." Tea Party * "Oh, I'm sorry... Did I make you wait? I ran as fast as I could!" * "I'm happy to have this time with you." * "Mmm... It's a nice smell. I think I love this one." (Favorite tea: Chamomile or Almyran Pine Needles) * "Whoa, isn't this the fancy stuff? As in, the expensive stuff? I'm excited to find out how it tastes." (five star tea) Introducing Own Topic * "I want to know more about you." * "By the way, they’ve discovered a new kind of poison mushroom. When you eat it, your body exudes a mysterious steam! Um, or so I hear…" * "Do you really have time for this? I know how busy you are…" * "I feel like we’ve known each other for a while, and yet, I’m still fascinated by you." * "You’re such a mystery." Observe * "No matter how hard you look, you won't see what I'm scheming." * "Is my face really that interesting?" Voice Lines * "Tastes great." * "Mm, the taste of relaxation." * "It's so relaxing." * "Teach..." * "Hey, Teach." * "Teach." * "No way!" * "Wow." * "Uh-huh." * "Huh?" * "How's that?" * "Oh?" * "What?" * "Right." * "Of course." End * "Ah, I'm afraid I've stayed too long. Thanks for the tea! Let's plan to do this again sometime." Post-Timeskip Introducing Own Topic * "I'll take you to my hometown one day. There are some truly tasty dishes you can't find in Fódlan." * "There are too many mysteries in this world. I wonder how many we can solve in our lifetime…" * "You’re not like the others. You’re an outsider, just like me." * "You’ve become quite expressive, haven’t you? You weren’t like that when we first met." Observe * "You really like looking at my face, don't you? I have no idea what you find so interesting." * "Let's skip the chatter, and enjoy this moment of peace." * "No matter how hard you look, you won't see what I'm scheming." * "Is my face really that interesting?" End * "Ah, I'm afraid I've stayed too long. Thanks for the tea! Let's plan to do this again sometime." Tutoring Instruct * Bad: "What?! I thought I had it." ** Critique: "Sorry... I'll take this seriously next time." ** Console: "Stop being nice about it. That's not necessary..." * Great: "Let's do this again sometime." * Great: "I learned a lot from this." * Perfect: "That was easy, thanks to you." ** Praise: "Heh, I could get used to this." Group Tasks With Hilda * Hilda: Hey, Claude! You're looking so cute today. I have a quick favor to ask... * Claude: Wait, that's my line. You just try to get to work without slacking, OK? * Hilda: Me?! Look who's talking. You have no work ethic to speak of. Stable Duty Sky Watch Results With Hilda * Perfect result: ** Hilda: Professor, look! I guess it pays off to put in a little effort sometimes. ** Claude: Hey, all you did was cheer from the sidelines! You didn't do any work at all... Level Up *"Life doesn't always go as planned." ( 0-2 stats up) *"I'm not done yet." (3 to 7 status up) *"Progress suits me well." (3 to 7 status up) *"I expected as much." (5 stats up) *"Aren't I a sight?" (Upon reaching Level 99) Post-Timeskip *"I can't afford this setback. (0-2 stats up) *"I'm that much closer to my goal." (5 stats up) *"The weak fall. The strong live." (6 stats up) *"More battles means more strength." (7 stats up) Skill Level Up New Skill *"Experience is everything." *"Hm, yeah, i've got this down." *”I see... it's all making sense now." Post-Timeskip *"Some things you can't learn in a book." *"More cards for my sleeve..." *"Good fuel for a scheme." Skill Mastered *"I've reached the pinnacle." Post-Timeskip *"Now my schemes will really pack a punch." Class Quotes Certification Exams * "I did pretty well." (Passed) * "I wasn't prepreard enough." (Failed) Post-Timeskip * "I did pretty well." (Passed) * "I wasn't prepreard enough." (Failed) Class Mastery *"I've reached the pinnacle." Post-Timeskip *"Now my schemes will really pack a punch." Reclassing *"" *"" Battle Quotes When Selected *"Ready and willing." (Full/High HP) *"It's your call." (Medium HP) *"Careful..." (Low HP) Post-Timeskip *"At the ready." (Full/High HP) *"I'm hurt, but I'm with you." (Medium HP) *"It's a bad time to die..." (Low HP) Enemy Deals 1 or No Damage or Misses * "So close!" * "Too easy!" * "Piece of cake!" Post-Timeskip *"So close." *"Too easy." *"Piece of cake." Critical Attack * "My moment has arrived!" *"Don't hold this against me, okay?" *"Shall we dance!?" *”Enough is enough!” *"How does this suit you?" (Facing enemy student) *"Now is a good time to retreat!" (Facing enemy student) Post-Timeskip *"My moment has arrived!" * "Hold a grudge if you must!" *"Strategy in motion!" *“Leave, now!” *"Let's finish this!" (Facing enemy student) *"Take your final bow!" (Facing enemy student) Gambit * "Pull out all the stops!" Post-Timeskip * "Good time for a secret scheme." Gambit Boost *"" Post-Timeskip *"" Defeated Enemy * "It's not luck, it's fate." *"That's the Golden Deer for ya." *"Sorry, but victory is mine." *"Never underestimate an outsider." *”It was a good try.” Post-Timeskip * "Strategy in motion." * "I fought, and won." * "Sorry, but I must." *"We're all desperate, aren't we ?" *"You got yourself killed." *"A fitting outcome." Ally Defeats Enemy * "" Post-Timeskip *"Hey, look at you." *"A predictable success." Ally Heals/Rallies *"" *"" Post-Timeskip *"" *"" Death/Retreat Quote Category:Quote Category:Game Script Category:Fire Emblem: Three Houses Scripts Category:Fire Emblem: Three Houses Quotes